


Sherlollipops - All Joking Aside

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [169]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>likingthistoomuch asked: Can I get 3, sherlollly? (things you said too quietly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - All Joking Aside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likingthistoomuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likingthistoomuch/gifts).



> This is an experiment of sorts - I tried really hard not to know who was saying what in this little ficlet, and to leave it up to the readers to decide.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing."

"Oh no, it wasn't 'nothing'. It was most definitely 'something'."

"If I wanted you to hear it I would have said it louder."

"You said it just loudly enough for me to hear that you'd said something. Very passive-aggressive of you. And pointless; I know you said something, you know I heard you, so why don't you just come out and–"

"Fine! I said I'm in love with you. Are you happy now?"

"Thrilled, actually. I mean, I already knew it, but it was good to hear you say it."

"Now that you know, don't you have something to say to me as well?"

"Hmm, I suppose. Even though you already know it, I guess it wouldn't hurt…"

"Stop teasing and just say it. I said it, it's only fair that you say it now."

"Fine. No more teasing. I'm in love with me, too. I mean, how could I not be? I'm quite a catch, after all…"

The kiss that followed those words would definitely have been rated one of the most passionate, if not the most pure – there was a wee bit too much frustration and annoyance in it for true purity. But it certainly lasted long enough for both Sherlock and Molly to have no delusions left about their feelings for one another. When it ended, they both were smiling, Molly with her fingers twined in Sherlock's hair, and him with his arms around her waist, holding her snugly to him.

"Will you say it now?"

"Fine, I love you too. But I do also love me."

"Good. Then that definitely makes two of us."


End file.
